Just a Kid
by CookieKlaineClan
Summary: Though Ed acts like an adult, a stomach sickness proves to Roy he is just a kid. Parental!Roy and Childish!Ed. maybe some RoyxRiza. If you even mention RoyxEd I'm sicking my chimera on you. EDIT: Sorry for not continuing, but I don't have the inspiration, since I'm currently on a LOTR joyride. I may continue, I may not. Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

**Well hi there! Here is my second FanFiction ever! (well I've written a ton but I'm normally to lazy to type them) This is based on A Fathers Touch by Dreamweaver56 because I love sickEdxParentalRoy. 3 Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

"Ed, you shouldn't go to work, you're sick!" Al said, flustered. Understandable, considering he woke up to Edward staggering into the washroom, holding sick-covered sheets.

"I'm *cough* fine!" Ed said in a weak, horse voice, trying desperately to keep his meager breakfast from making an appearance. With that, he walked quickly (too quickly for his stomach's liking) out the door and slammed it shut before sliding down it into a sitting position, breathing deeply. When his stomach had settled enough to move without vomiting, he made his way unsteadily to the Capitol.

"Here's your *cough cough* damn report, Colonel" Huh, Ed sounds sick. Eh, I'm sure he's fine Roy thought, dismissing Edward's unusually pale face and tired demeanor.

"As usual, your handwriting is barely legible. Maybe it would help if you could see over the top of your desk, Fullmetal Pipsqueak." Roy said, hoping to rouse Edward out of his apparent funk by invoking his ire.

"Mkay well you have any work for me?" Ed said **(haha rhyme) **his reddened tired eyes pleading for the answer to be no. Roy, having not noticed, answered with a chuckle

"Of course. We've just got a store robber though... Actually, how's about we drive down to the scene now?" The thought of riding in a car nauseated Ed too much for him to answer, so he was pulled along by an overly joyous Roy Mustang into a black, sleek automobile. The smell of leather nearly made him loose it right as the door closed; only sheer determination and a firm hand over his mouth kept the sick at bay, though bile trickled dangerously into his mouth as Roy took a sharp turn. Daring to open his mouth, Ed spoke weakly to Mustang

"Can you... will you slow down? Please?"

"Oh sure," Roy said, putting more pressure on the gas and taking a purposefully sharp right turn. "is it too scary for a baby like you to-"

"Roy! Slow down!" Ed said, moaning softly and clamping a hand over his mouth. Now this got the Colonel's attention; he quickly pulled to the side of the rode and slammed down on the brakes. Unfortunately, this almost whiplash-inducing stop was too much for Edward's sensitive stomach.

"Ed! Open the door!" Roy said frantically in the split-second that Ed's cheeks puffed out before his small framed was wracked with a horrible retch, sick splattering the space between his feet. By the time Ed's second wave of vomit started coming up, Roy had gotten out of the car and opened Ed's door, jumping out of the way as Ed projectile vomited out into the street.

Ed half-fell out of the car and onto his knees as he spewed his breakfast, Roy rubbing small circles into his back, muttering the things you normally say when someone is upset "It's okay," "You're fine," "It happens," "You're safe". Eventually, his stomach out of things to bring back into the world, Edward started dry-heaving viciously, his body like a wave machine. "You need to calm down Ed. You're okay. Relax. Deep breaths," Roy said, his voice full of concern. It took a full hour for Edward to settle back down, panting heavily as sweat trickled down his burning forehead.

My headaches worse, and it feels like Al fell on my stomach Ed thought drowsily, leaning into Roy's shoulder as he was lifted slowly and gently back into the car that Roy had cleaned while Edward had sat hunched on the sidewalk, regaining what little composure he had left. Taking care to drive as slowly as the speed of traffic allowed, Mustang made his way to his house as Ed drifted slowly into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N Two things. One: I free type this with no idea how it will turn out, so that it is still entertaining for me. Two: I'll only continue if I get reviews, so if you like it and want it to continue, let me know! Now go eat some cookies, rub some fluffy cat bellies, and MAKE MORE FANFICTION XD bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm just gonna say that I am going to continue this, because you guys literally crashed the internet (thx a alot guys). I might update before Saturday, but it will most likely be a weekly update thing. I don't know how many chapters I'll squeeze out of it (Ideas, as long as they're not RoyxEd are always welcome.) Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for no update, I got sick with the stomach flu (I guess it's karma for making Ed suffer so) and you guys CRASHED MY EMAIL AGAIN (well you and facebook...) Also, I had to family stuff, and school. If only real life were like computers... *sigh***

Ed woke slowly, wincing at the pain in his abdomen and head. At first wondering whose couch he was on, realization dawned on his face as he saw Colonel Mustang crouched over his desk, filling out a mountainous pile of paperwork. Anxious to see the important files, Ed straightened himself up to glance over to Roy's desk; a very bad mistake.

"Roy... I'm gonna-" The Colonel hurriedly held a bowl bellow Edward's chin as his stomach lurched and he heaved over it; though the only thing that came out was a slow trill of bile.

"Shh. It's okay Ed, calm down. You threw up in your sleep* a few hours ago; there's nothing left. Shh, good, that's right, shh..." Roy said, his voice fading to whispers as Ed's dry heaving ceased. Roy continued soothing Ed as he laid him slowly onto his side, again rubbing small circles in the boy's back. He contemplated on how in normal circumstances, Ed and him would be yelling their lungs out at each other as he snidely joked about Ed's height and Edward commented on how "Colonel Bastard" had a rod stuck up his ass. Yet now he was the caring father figure and Ed was the vulnerable child. _Child. That's what he is, really. Now that he's sick, that adult facade slips right off. _A sad smile crossed Roy's features as he realized that Ed had to go through such pain to finally relax and be a kid.

"It...hurts," Ed moaned softly, taking the, in his current state, magnanimous effort to roll over and face Roy. "Does Al know?" A flash of fear crossed his fever-ridden eyes.

"No, though he already knew you were sick. I told him you were out on a mission-top secret, of course." Roy decided not to mention that he only called it secret so that he wouldn't have to dust off and use his creativity, which was mediocre at best. "But what I really need to know is how long this has been going on" Roy said, more than a hint of concern and anxiety trickling into his voice.

Ed would have tried to lie and pass it off as a stomach bug, but the he'd have to remember how long those were supposed to last, and the pain in his... everywhere made it to difficult to concentrate that much. "About a week I guess..." he trailed off, for a brief second forgetting all of his surroundings as his mind drifted to that horrible first day of sickness, when he had worked through the twinges of pain in his abdomen, desperation to find a way to get his brother's body back clouding his better judgment. He was brought back to reality as pain punched him in the stomach. As his body lurched forward to the trashcan, he knew from the lack of bile that this would be another painful round of dry-heaving**. Once the inevitable dry-heaving had ceased, an on-slot of harsh coughs took place, moving the pain of his abdomen into his chest.

Roy, being quite out of his depth here, simply rubbed Ed's back while moving the rather empty bin away slowly, hoping it wouldn't be needed for a while. When the coughs turned few and far between, Ed's body succumbed to its quickly-regained exhaustion, and he fell asleep; thinking drowsily that he was sleeping in Roy's arms, on Roy's couch, in Roy's home. _And we supposedly hate each other..._

***I used to do that all the time when I was 7 or so.**

***When I had started dry-heaving at my 5th grade camp, my (stupid) camp counselor didn't know what dry-heaving WAS and I was thinking ****_It's kind of WHAT I'M DOING _****while giving her a definition. It is difficult to recite dictionary definitions while you are heaving your lungs up.**

**Again, sorry for the lateness. I'll honestly probably be late for every update, so don't get your knickers in a twist. As always, go eat some cookies, rub some fluffy cat bellies, and MAKE MORE FANFICTION. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I know you guys probably all hate me now, and have given up but have no fear: an update is here! (thx for all the loverly reviews)**

****_He's way to warm. Damn! Where'd I put that thermometer? _Roy questioned himself while hurriedly searching for the object previously mentioned. When Ed had started squirming in his sleep, Roy just put it down to nightmares, but when he had (very awkwardly, I might add) tried to comfort him, Roy recoiled from the heat radiating from it's pint-sized source. _Yes! There's the bastard! _Checking Ed's temperature, Roy silently muttered profanities, knowing that 40.3 was much to high to be safe. Gently, he slipped his hands under the back and knees of his ward.

"Noo..." A weak voice rasped from inside his caring grasp: "It hurts... no. No! Make it stop dad!" This was directed in heartbreaking sobs to Roy himself, who just as shocked at Ed's outburst as he was by the terms in which he was addressed. _God... His fever must be making him delusional: Weird, I thought he hated his dad._ This was the last free thought Roy let himself think before Colonel Mustang kicked in, and the car revved to a speed rivaling that of light, pointed in the direction of Central's finest hospital.

* * *

After breaking every street-related law known to man, Roy lifted Fullmetal into his arms and sprinted to the hospital doors, kicking them open without so much as an apology to the young man they slammed into. By now, Ed was moaning in pain-fully awake, if not totally aware-and clutching his side with a desperation never seen in him.

"Somebody in this god-forsaken hospital give me some help here!" Roy shouted, his anger at Ed's agony being let out at the staffing of the wholesome establishment. Many nurses and doctors alike rushed to the scene, but a elegant dark woman by the name of Robby ("It's short for Robertta") reached the agitated pair first, and quickly ushered a wheelie bed to be brought over. "Hello, mam, this is Edward Elric, and he has been suffering severe nausea and stomach pains for about two weeks, but right now they have both become unbearable, and he has a rising fever that is already above a safe level"

This was relayed to the nurse as they wheeled Edward into the nearest hospital room, and gave him a rapid check up. "Okay sir, and what is your relation to the patient?"

No hesitation could be heard in Roy's voice as he spoke: "I'm the kid's father".

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I make it a burst appendix and have all the rest of Ed's physical whump be at the hospital, or should a make it a really bad stomach infection so that the hospital will just pump him full of antibiotics, fluids, and some pain killers then send him home with another week's recovery time? *Evil grin* no matter what, he will suffer :) Until next time;go eat some cookies, rub some fluffy cat bellies, and MAKE MORE FANFICTION! Bye!**


End file.
